1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric scissors.
2. Related Art
US 2010/0192383 discloses electric scissors that open and close blade parts by a driving force of a motor, thereby cutting an object such as branches of trees and the like.
The electric scissors disclosed in US2010/0192383 are link-type electric scissors that include a first blade part, a second blade part, a first link connected to the first blade part, and a second link connected to the second blade part, and in which the first blade part and the second blade part are closed to each other when an angle between the first link and the second link is opened and the first blade part and the second blade part are opened when the angle between the first link and the second link is closed.
According to the electric scissors, it is possible to generate high cutting torque in the second half of an operation of closing the blade parts, which requires high torque when cutting an object. Hence, it is possible to obtain the torque that is required for cutting the object, without increasing a load.
In the electric scissors, the high cutting torque is generated in the second half of the operation of closing the blade parts. Thus, since the load to be applied to parts is increased in the second half of the operation of closing the blade parts, it is necessary to increase strengths of parts configuring a link mechanism, such as a link shaft and the like. However, when the strengths of the parts are increased, a weight is also increased, so that an usability of the electric scissors, which are a hand tool, is deteriorated.